


SIX THE MUSICAL ONESHOTS

by awkwardlyweepingstudent



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, six - Fandom, six the musical
Genre: F/M, Henry VIII - Freeform, Sadness, Six the musical - Freeform, all you wanna do, all you wanna do the song, i break my own heart, six wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyweepingstudent/pseuds/awkwardlyweepingstudent
Summary: Leave requests in comments or in asks for @awkwardlyweepingstudent on Tumblr





	SIX THE MUSICAL ONESHOTS

Katherine looked around to make sure no one could see what she was doing before hiking up her skirt slightly just so her feet could move more. She held her skirt in one hand and the crown on her head with her other as she started running to the other side of the castle through the long, elaborately decorated hallways that she had gotten used to during the few months she had been in the castle. As she got closer to the room she slowed her pace trying to not make a sound as she approached her friend’s study. She peaked her head in to see the dark-haired man hunched over a map. She took a second to look at the man’s features, she could see his hazel eyes skimmed over the map marking several things on his journal. His hair was a dark brown and his stature was large in height but not in size. She tiptoed into his study tapping his shoulder, “Tom” he jumped slightly, his posture stiffening but quickly relaxing the sound of her voice. With Henry her life wasn’t as she had expected, the King had a short temper and hung around with men who would often shoot hungry looks at Katherine that made her shudder thinking about what they’d do if she wasn’t on the arm of the king. Thomas was the one exception, he was different. He cared for her in a way she had never experienced before, with any of the men she had had relationships with. He didn’t want something from her or to do something with her, he just wanted her to be alright. He was just what Katherine needed, a friend who understood her and listened to her without wanting to bed her.

“Katherine” he smiled at her and pushed his chair out standing up and walking over to her, bowing his head slightly before pushing a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you since you got back from your trip,”

“I’ve been ok, I missed you, Kathy”  
“I’ve missed talking to you too,” the two of them took a seat across the room from where Thomas had previously been working, “Henry’s been a bit much lately, I hate to say it but I’m a bit relieved to have him out of the castle,”

“He has the best intentions I’m sure,”

“You’re right, it’s just all so much, especially when just last year my life was nothing like this, and I feel like I can’t do anything right, like anything I do I’m just messing it all up-”  
“You’re doing great, trust me.” Thomas put his hand gently on Katherine’s and rubbed the side of it. After a minute or so of Thomas comforting her in silence before he spoke,

“There is one thing, can we talk?”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing,” Katherine giggled,

“It’s really undeniable you see, I know there’s Henry and all, but, you see, we have a connection.” Katherine’s heart dropped

“I-I’m sorry what did you say,” she hoped she had heard his words wrong,

“I said we have a connection,” before he finished his last words she could feel tears prick her eyes. Memories flashed in her head of countless men saying that before. She thought he was different. She really truly believed he was, she pushed her chair back slightly and stood up. She was wrong. He was just as bad as them. They were never going to be different. Hell, he was worse than them. At least they would tell her upfront instead of making her believe that they wanted to actually be friends with her.

“Playtime’s over,” the words of her music teacher echoed her head. Men only ever wanted one thing. The only thing they wanted was,

“Katherine?” with tears threatening to fall, she ran.


End file.
